Carry On Partying
by derpyderpydoo
Summary: Something Strange is going on in ponyville. Pinkie keeps hearing strange things, whats happening to her? First finished story, please review. Summary sucks but oh well. Enjoy!


Pinkie bounced down to the library, as usual the pink pony called out words of happiness to passing mares and colts, her usual joyful tone giving others a warm happy feeling. She continued down the streets until she got to her book crazy friends house. Pinkie stood outside the thick tree house, with a bright smile on her face and knocked the door, a few seconds passed and a small purple dragon opened the door.

"Hi Pinkie!" Spike called out, placed upon his head was a top hat, Pinkie giggled.

"hey Spikey! What's with the hat?" Pinkie grinned, not that she didn't like the hat, in fact she loved it. A proud smile fell on spikes face.

"Twilights practicing magic again, doesn't it make me look dashing!" Spike stated happily, It was obvious spike loved this _elegant_ look, most probably because he thought it might impress Rarity.

"you look splenderrific!" Pinkie replied with another one of her made up words, she liked to think that made up words emphasised her comments. Making Ponies (and dragons) feel even happier! The party pony trotted in to the book filled house, a lavender mare sat in one corner, a magic purple orb floated around a book that hovered in the air, Twilight didn't look up from her book, obviously she was too carried away with reading she wasn't paying attention to the noises around her. Pinkie Pie somehow appeared right in front of Twilight. "Heya Twili!" the pink mare shouted, Twilight seemed to jump right into the air, letting out a scream as her party friend made her jump. The purple pony rolled her eyes.

"Pinkie please please wake up!" Her voice brought sadness and worry, her eyes seemed to sparkle as if she was about to cry. Pinkie blinked. What just happened?

"Wh-what?" Pinkie asked confused, as soon as she spoke Twilight looked normal again, well maybe a tad annoyed.

"I said stop sneaking up on me like that!" The mare repeated, smiling a little at her friend's bubbly attitude. Pinkie stuck a hoof in her ear, trying to clear it out, _'that was strange' _she thought to herself, maybe she had one too many cupcakes before she left. She gave her head a shake and decided to ignore whatever just happened.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked Twilight who had continued to read her book. Her eyes looked up and met the cyan eyes of Pinkie.

"It's about spells that are used in Hospitals; I just finished reading my last book." She looked over at Spike and continued. "As you can see, I seem to have mastered making baby dragons look so adorable." She giggled at his top hat, Spike just folded his arms, obviously he wanted to be seen as handsome not adorable. Just then the door opened to a very elegant looking pony, Rarity walked in, looking at Pinkie.

"Darling things just aren't the same without you." Again her voice was awfully sad. Pinkie once again sat there confused, what was she on about?

"But I'm right here silly!" Pinkie laughed nervously, not sure what in Equestria was going on.

"I know you are darling..." Rarity said confused now as well, as if nothing had happened.

"Pinkie are you feeling alright?" The lavender mare asked, concerned that friend had been acting so strangely. Pinkie looked at Rarity then back at Twilight, was this some kind of prank?

"I'm uh fine, I think I may have had too many sweets." The party pony laughed, not wanting her friends to think she was crazy, then again maybe she was. Twilight smiled, the excuse seemed to fit well with the pink ponies' personality. Later Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash stopped by. Throughout the night these strange things kept happening, they would say sad things, but then they acted if nothing had happened, Pinkie did her best to ignore it, maybe she was just going crazy, she thought to herself many times.

Pinkie was bouncing Home as the moon started to rise 'I just need a goodnights rest.' The worried mare thought to herself. Halfway home she heard a slow rhythmic beeping.

"Hello?" The pony called out, looking around to see where the noise could be coming from. No one was there, she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from, but every time she turned around, the sound seemed to change where it was coming from. After five minutes of running about, the pony let out a defeated scream. The beeping seemed to get louder and louder. Even for a split second she thought she heard the sobs of Fluttershy but it was gone too quick for her to react to it. Annoyed and confused, Pinkie ran at full speed home, just wanting to sleep. Wanting nothing more than to wake up with everything normal again.

Silence, pinkie awoke to silence, a wide grin pushed its way onto her face, after struggling to sleep, with that beeping noise never seeming to stop. It was finally gone! Pinkie pushed her way out of bed and trotted down the stairs, wanting to apologise to her friends for how she had acted last night, she knew all she needed was a good night's sleep to get rid of those _strange_ events. As she jumped down the final step a loud shout made her jump.

"SURPRISE!" Rarity walked out from behind one of the bright pink curtains, Twilight jumped up from behind a counter, Applejack appeared from behind a table, Fluttershy walked out from her hiding place behind another curtain, with a worried expression on her face, hoping she didn't startle the pink mare. Lastly Rainbow dash flew down from the ceiling. Pinkie gasped, the room was filled with bright and colourful banners and streamers.

"A SURPRISE PARTY FOR ME?" The pony asked shocked. Her friends laughed, Twilight stepped forward.

"You were acting so strange yesterday we thought we should cheer you up." She said honestly.

"Are you alright sugercube?" Applejack added.

"I ho-hope we didn't startle you..." Fluttershy joined in quietly.

"I know, I was feeling a little 'off' yesterday, but I feel GREAT today!" She gave all her friends a big hug before continuing.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, thank you so much for this party, ITS THE BESTEST BEST BEST PARTY EVER!" Pinkie yelped joyfully.

In a small hospital room sat all Pinkies friends; the pink mare herself was laid down in small bed, her hair straight and dull. The loud beeping off the hospital machines was the only sound in the room, apart from the quite sobs from Rarity and Fluttershy as they sat on one of the white plain sofas, Fluttershy head rested on Rarity's shoulder, her eyes tightly shut as she silently cries, sapphire tears falling from the yellow ponies eyes. Applejack was stood against the wall, her eyes staring down at the pink Earth pony; she missed her crazy ideas, her random adventures.

"Please wake up... please." The cowgirl whispered beneath her breath, as she just stared at the peaceful pony. Twilight Stood beside the bed, her eyes closed tightly, wanting to open them and everything to be the same, them all laughing and joking back home. Lastly Rainbow dash was sat down on the floor by Pinkies bed, her two hoofs were held onto Pinkies, her head down on the bed, she was asleep, she had been by Pinkies side for a week, she refused to leave, she refused to move. She wanted to be here when she woke up... she HAD to wake up... Right? A nurse walked into the room, her face straight, of all the patients here, she found this room the most upsetting, the sight of the five young mares, prying for the life of their best friend, their eyes red and faces gloomy. On this particular day, she found it worst because of the news she was soon to bring. All four faces looked up as she entered, their faces worried, hoping... hoping all they can that it's good news, but by the look of the nurses face, they knew they would be disappointed. Twilight placed a hoof on Rainbows shoulder, gently waking her, she flicked her eyes open, and she blinked a few times to restore water to her red and dry eyes. She looked up to see the nurse standing there.

"Please... Please say its good news..." Rainbow whispered weekly, a lump filling in her throat.

"I'm afraid that your friend's condition is not approving, we fear that she may never come out of her Coma, unfortunately that means that the best thing to do is..." The nurse sighed as she trailed off, she knew everyone knew what was to happen. Rainbow dash stood up quickly.

"NO! NO SHE'S GETTING BETTER! SHE'S STRONG SHE WILL GET OUT OF THIS, YOU DONT KNOW HER... SHE'S strong..." The Rainbow pony had lost all her energy by the end of her shout. She fell back to the ground .

"I will leave you say your goodbyes." The nurse said softly as she turned to leave. Rainbow dash was back by Pinkies side, tears falling out of her pink eyes uncontrollably. Rarity and Fluttershy stood up, the five friends all stood around pinkie bed. One by one they their goodbyes.

"Darling I always loved your crazy attitude and you were the most positive pony anyone could ever hope for... I will always remember the times we spent together and you helped me so much with my shop, you gave me inspiration for my dress's I have you to thank for so many things, and you were just the best pony ever. You will always have a special place in my heart Pinkie, never forget that. Goodbye..." Rarity's voiced cracked up as tears fell down her white fur.

"Pinkie... Yo-you helped me in so many ways possible, I might seem to be the same sh-shy pony I was years back. But... but thanks to you I see the world in a different way. It may not seem like it but even if I am scared I always giggle at the ghostie Pinkie, and I always will. You've helped me realise that the world isn't such a scary place. I have you to thank for so many great mem-memories. I know you will always be with us Pinkie Pie... Goodbye." Fluttershy whispered most of this to her party crazy friend, she started to sob again.

"Ah You always were a crazy one sugercube, but that's what I loved the best about you. There was always the logical way then there was the Pinkie Pie way, I have to admit the Pinkie way made my life a lot brighter. The good times will stay in my memory forever sugercube. You have helped me just like you've helped everyone in Ponyville. In bad times you would always be there to cheer me up. Thank you Pinkie, Thank you for everything... Goodbye." Applejack tilted her hat down at the end of her speech as a sign of respect.

"Pinkie you were the first pony I met in Ponyville when I came all those years ago, and so much has happened since then. All the adventures we went though and all the parties we had were the best times of my life. Even though I might not completely understand you, I still love you, just like your Pinkie sense eh? Ha those were the times pinkie. Thank you for everything you've down, you've truly helped everyone in Ponyville and you will be missed by everypony, things will never be the same without you. Goodbye..." Twilight stared down at the pink pony, her heart aching, she missed her so much.

Rainbow dash took a deep breath and looked at her best friends face.

"Pinkie everything you've ever done is to help others, you're a saint Pinkie, your truly are. I will never forget your goofy laugh, your wide grin and crazy bouncing, you made every second of my life worth living pinkie. Just like all our other friends I have you too thank for so many things and good times, like remember when you went all crazy, ha you started talking to some rocks and flour. Remember Pinkie? Looking back on it now we can laugh, those were the good times right? You've truly made everything great Pinkie, I wouldn't change you for anything, your perfect the way you are. I must say I will miss the way you seem to appear from thin air and be able to just do crazy stuff! I will really miss you pinkie! You saw happiness within everyone and looked at the world with laughter and smiles, and that's how everyone saw you, you made so many ponies happy pinkie... so many ponies. I can't believe you're gone. You never did anything bad! But Pinkie if you can hear me I want you to pinkie promise me that where ever you go next you will be happy and be everything you already are, and make that place 20% cooler. I'm going to miss you Pinkie, I will never forget you... Goodbye." Rainbow dashes voice cracked as she finished, her eyes stung with freshly made tears.

Half an hour later the nurse returned to the sound of the beeping and sobbing of the five mares, she sighed as she walked into the room, her heart melting at the sight. They all gathered round Pinkie and said their last goodbye as the nurse switched off the machine. The room was completely silent, the beeping had stopped. The nurse quickly left. They all looked down at the Pink ponies face, she was smiling, no matter what that pony always could smile. She looked peaceful as her friends said their final goodbyes and left, all part from one. The cyan Pony looked down at her friend for the last time. A tear falling down her cheek, as she whispered to her friend.

"Never stop Partying Pinkie."


End file.
